Take it off
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: this is just a quick songfic i really wanted to do. i probably got some of the words wrong but i did the best i could. leave a review if you know the right words.


Take it off

this is a quick songfic i wanted to do to my favorite song.

don't scold me if i get the words wrong

Bricks pov

one day we were being so bored we didn't even feel like doing anything. we decided to walk in the park. the boys and i sat on a bench.

"so what are we gonna do" asked boomer. "well i dont know i just thought we could sit here and watch the clouds." i said.

boomer looked confused. "well ok than." he said and turned his head toward the sky. we sat there for a while and thought of nothign else.

suddenly a streak of pink flew by. then a streak of baby blue and lime green. chasing after them were streaks of dark pink, dark blue, and green.

"uh oh looks like the girls are being chased." i said. the boys and i laughed. we never liked them anyway.

i suddenly saw blossom fly past us. "woah" i said as i saw berserk blossoms mirror image chase after her.

bubbles, brat , buttercup, and brute did the same. i was worried now. i know i hate the girls but who would we have to fight if they die.

suddenly a rectangular thing fell out of buttercups pocket. it started playing music and the girls started singing to it.

_**theres a place down town where the freaks all come around **_

_**its a hole in the wall its a dirty free for all when they...**_

_**blossom: when the dark of the night comes around thats the time**_

_**that the animal comes alive looking for something wild**_

_**and we're lookin like pimps in my gold trans amps**_

_**got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag**_

_**got my drunk text on**_

_**i'll regret it in the mornin**_

_**but tonight i don't give a i don't give a i dont give a..**_

_**theres a place down town where the freaks all come around**_

_**its a hole in the wall its a dirty free for all**_

_**and they turn me on**_

_**when they take it off **_

_**when they take it off**_

_**everybody take it off**_

_**there's a place i know if your lookin for a show**_

_**where they go hardcore and theres glitter on the floor**_

_**and they turn me on **_

_**when they take it off**_

_**when they take it off**_

_**everybody take it off**_

_**Bubbles: lose your mind lose it now lose your clothes in the crowd**_

**_we're delerious tear it down till the sun comes back around_**

**_and now we're gettin so smashed _**

**_knockin over trash cons_**

**_everybodys breakin bottles its a filthy hot mess_**

**_gonna get paid_**

**_not that designated_**

**_drivers stoked _**

**_i dont give a_**

**_i dont give a_**

**_i dont give a.._**

**_theres a place down town where the freaks all come around_**

**_its a hole in the wall its a dirty free for all_**

**_and they turn me on_**

**_when they take it off_**

**_when they take it off_**

**_everybody take it off_**

**_there's a place i know _****_if your lookin for a show_**

**_where they go hardcore _****_and theres glitter on the floor_**

**_and they turn me on _**

**_when they take it off_**

**_when they take it off_**

**_everybody take it off_**

**_Buttercup" oooooooo_**

**_everybody take it off_**

**_ooooooooo_**

**_everybody take it off_**

**_right now _**

**_take it off_**

**_right now_**

**_take it off_**

**_right now _**

**_take it off_**

**_oooo_**

**_right now _**

**_take it off_**

**_right now _**

**_take it off_**

**_right now_**

**_take it off_**

**_everybody take it off_**

**_theres a place down town where the freaks all come around_**

**_its a hole in the wall its a dirty free for all_**

**_and they turn me on_**

**_when they take it off_**

**_when they take it off _**

**_everybody take it off_**

**_theres a place i know if your lookin for a show_**

**_where they go hardcore and theres glitter on the floor_**

**_and they turn me on_**

**_when they take it off_**

**_when they take it off_**

**_everybody take it off_**

i couldn't believe they jus sang that. i was too busy paying attention to the song that i didn't even notice the beat up the punks.

i was relieved they were alive and i couldn't believe they sang that song. i thought blossom looked good singing it though.

the girls turned to us and waved. then they flew off. i couldn't believe that. the boys and i were shocked.

could they really be waving at us. i turned around... they were singing and waving to us.

i suddenly realized something i didn't even know. _**i loved blossom. **_

"guys" i said looking at the boys. "what boomer and butch looked at me with the same look on thier faces.

"i think we have new friends" the boys nodded in agreement. i just knew we had to see them again. maybe if we rob a department store.

end

me:i hope you liked it. this is my favorite song called take it off. i'm sorry if i got some of the words wrong.

if you know the right words please tell me. thx bye


End file.
